ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22: Earth Law
Sadow and Len parade around the daimond store continuously. If Len we're human, he'd be bored to tears right about now. Len asks again "Senpai? Why cant you just pickout a ring and use it instead of searching for one that catches your eye?" Sadow answers again while examining different ring choices "It's gotta be perfect Len. It's a human thing." Len sighs out of slight boredom at this unnecessary waste of time. But he went along with it. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of searching Sadow picks out a ring encrested with a Ruby. He buys it, a ring for himself, and Len gives a huge sigh in relief "Geez, that took forever!" Sadow walks out of the store with him "You should really learn to be more patient, Len-san." Len replies "I am patient. But nt when we're done." He smiles and Sadow shakes his head. Meanwhile, in Castle Alexander, Kuro admits his true objective to Queen Julie. "I have been sent to destroy the Shroud bomb, yes. But that was my secondary objective. My true mission is to hunt down the entity known as Minkai and bring him to justice." The Queen asks "Minkai?" Kuro nods "He is an entity from the Realm of White who delights in causing mischief and mayhem anywhere he goes for his own amusement." "Sounds like a monster. But how was he created?" Kuro shakes his head "I do not know." "Well you have the shelter of Castle Alexander and your disposal sir Kuro. I wish you luck in your hunt." Kuro bows "Thank you, milady." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) (Anthem for Pipe Dreams plays) A Hellgate opens and 3 figures emerge, all of them are silhouetted. Finally the middle silhouette says with an echoey voice "It is time. Let us begin my rise to power." They march down a set of stone steps. It appears they are on a mountain. The middle silhouette stands atop a stone. The silhouette is lifted and he is revealed to be a man in armor with a red cloak. The cloak has a hood covering his face, which is also covered by a white mask. He has demonic looking eyes and chains with hooks at the ends of them extending from his arms. "The day of Malicious has come." Minkai sits near him while eating a green apple. "Boring. But it will have a good chance for my little pawns to develop their powers." He tosses the apple and it disappears in midair. he hops off and disappears along with it whilst Malicious keeps looking on. (Anthem for Pipe Dreams ends) Rin is clinging to Len's arm with pleading eyes and persists "But whyyy?" Len annoyingly replies again "Because it's a human thing. Vocaloids don't get married, and even human children don't get married anymore." "But still!" "But still nothin'!" "Oh comeon! Sadow and Mizumi-Senpai get to!" "Mizumi-chan hasn't said yes yet! Heck, Sadow-Senpai hasn't even asked her yet." "...Oh." Le finally shrugs her off "Yea. So calm down, maybe later on." Rin jumps for joy and exclaims "Yippy! Thanks Len-Kun!" She hugs him, kisses his cheek, he blushes, and she skips away. Sadow comes out from a corner and says "Last time I checked I told you not to tell anyoheads offne." He wheels around to see him and says "Sorry Senpai but she persisted. She even threatened to give me a purple nerple, whatever that is." Sadow goes wide eyed for a second and says "Er... You don't need to know." Len gives a questioning look and says "Ok...?" He pats Len's head and heads off. Echo sits atop his throne and smiles coldly "Things are starting to get interesting. Never thought he would come back..." Lilith asks while sitting on his armrest "Who?" Echo stares at a picture of the masked figure and says "Malicious." Lilith smirks "Him again? I thought we had seen the last of him long ago." Echo looks up at her with a faint smile and confirms "Apparently not. He's made his way into Ireland via Hellgate. Apparently he meant to go to london, but his coordinates weren't placed correctly and he wound up in Ireland. Whereabouts are currently unknown but we're atte,pting to track him." Lilith asks again "What about Rin? Any sign of her?" "She has abandoned us and joined up with Temperance's robot boy. But she'll soon learn the consequences of her actions just as Wodas did. Rebellion will be punished dearly." Lilith bows "As you wish, Echo-sama." Echo smirks again and brings up a screen of Seireitou. "My enemy... This is my enemy... Seireitou Kawahiru. And the rest of the ckhl." (Ending vid plays)